The New Threat
by Matrix3
Summary: A new enemy appears that is a danger to both Predacons and Maximals (1st in a series)
1. The New Threat Part 1

__

This story takes place some time after Bad Spark. Basically everything is the same except that Terrorsaur and Scoponok didn't die when the transwarp wave hit ,and the aliens haven't taken Tigatron and Airazor. All Beast Wars characters are property of Hasbro, Mainframe and Alliance but all others belong to me, the author. 

Author's Note: The ship's name of the new characters is named the Mirage.

****

The New Threat

Pt. 1

Open on a ship traveling though space as its inhabitant's search for their target. As they reach the last known location of what they are looking for, a spatial anomaly opens and the ship goes through it.

****

Inside the Mirage

Figure One: What was that?

Figure Two: It must have been a transwarp rupture left by our target.

Figure One: Then we're on the right track! See where the transwarp signature leads.

Figure Two: Scanning indicates that the transwarp signature of our target goes to the third planet in this system.

Figure One: Excellent. Engage clocking device and radar blocker, we don't want our target to know were coming. 

Second Figure: Understood.

As the clocking device is turned on, the ship seems to become transparent, until it looks like nothing is there but the stars. And so, unnoticeable by anyone, the ship went forward towards the planet. 

****

Some Time later On the Planet

Terrorsaur and Scorponok, in beast mode, are patrolling the sector that the Predacons have named sector Dexion.

Terrorsaur (flying over Scorponok): These assignments Megatron gives us are boring.

Scorponok: It doesn't matter if they are boring or not. We must do what Megatron asks of us.

Terrorsaur: Well........Arghhh!

Scorponok quickly looked to where Terrorsaur was, only to see him spiraling to the ground below, apparently shot down by blaster fire. Thinking that they were under attack by Maximals, he scanned the surrounding area until he saw that what had shot Terrorsaur wasn't a Maximal, but someone else. The beings he saw looked the same, except for the different color scheme of the armor that they appeared to be wearing. The helmet of their armor covered their face giving the impression that they were bots themselves.

Figure One: Should have been paying attention.

Scorponok : And who are you?

Figure One: You can call me Blade.

Figure Two (By Blade's side): Call me Surge.

Scorponok: What do you want?

Blade: The golden disk you stole.

Scorponok reacts by terrorizing and pointing his weapon at them, which he quickly fires. Surge and Blade quickly jump out of the way as the missile hits where they were. Quickly after jumping out of the way, Blade releases two blades out of his wrists, and Surge produces two energy balls and fires them at Scorponok. Scorponok dodged the energy balls, but Blade moved in and took a swipe at him, resulting in the loss of one of his claw arms.

Terrorsaur after having recovered and terrorized, was about to fire at the strangers attacking Scorponok, when he felt a cold sensation. Turning around, he saw that another figure had appeared who was shooting something at him, which was freezing him. Trying to get out of his reach, Terrorsaur tried to fly, but his flight systems were too frozen to work, seeing that he had no choice, he tried to turn back to beast mode but was unable to because the ice prevented this as well.

Figure: Looks like you are grounded, you overgrown canary. Oh, and by the way, my name is Frost.

He tried to run since it was his only option but as soon as he took a step, part of his lower leg shattered, causing him to fall. Seeing that Frost was getting closer to where he was, he activated his shoulder cannons. One of his shots stuck home, and caused Frost to fall to the ground with a hole in his chest.

Terrorsaur: Got him!

After saying this, he saw that the hole in Frost's chest was healing, which allowed Frost to get up again within seconds. Terrorsaur was so shocked by this that he didn't move, allowing Frost to shoot a great amount of ice at Terrorsaur, resulting in him being covered by it. After he was done, Frost walked up to where Terrorsaur was and proceeded to smash him to pieces with just one punch. Scorponok was not having any luck either dealing with Surge and Blade. Every time he shot at them, they simply dodged the missiles. Deciding that he should contact the base to get help since he saw Terrorsaur was eliminated, he activated his comlink, only to get static.

Surge: I just love having my own personal comlink disrupter.

At this time, Frost joined in and proceeded to freeze the ground under Scorponok, causing the Predacon to slip and fall down. Blade took the advantage to jump in and slice Scorponok's head off. After which, Surge comes up and inserts great amounts of energy into Scorponok's body, causing his spark to be extinguished. 

Blade: That was easy. Now let's take this one's head and extract any information that we might need.

****

At The Same Time, in the Axalon

Cheetor (looking at the monitor): Huh?

Optimus (coming into the bridge): What's wrong, Cheetor?

Cheetor: I was detecting two Pred signatures in sector Dexion, but now I am reading nothing!

Optimus: Silverbolt is near that sector, tell him to check it out, and to be careful.

Cheetor (On the Comlink) : Come in,Silverbolt.

Silverbolt (Answering) : _How can I be of assistance, my young friend_?

Cheetor: Optimus wants you to check Pred activity at sector Dexion and to be careful.

Silverbolt_: Understood._

Sector Dexion

Silverbolt having reached the place that Cheetor told him to investigate lands after seeing something that caught his attention from the air. As he approached the thing, he realized that what he saw were pieces of metal, which he found were covered with ice. When he picked one of the pieces of metal, it easily crumbled in his hand. Silverbolt wiped his hands off and proceeded to sniff the air. He sensed that Terrorsaur and Scorponok had been there, but he also sensed that they weren't alone- for he also smelled the sent of three beings he had never encountered before. He looked around and saw the remains of Scorponok and concluded that the metal shards were the remains of Terrorsaur .

Silverbolt (calling Axalon) : Silverbolt to Cheetor.

Cheetor (responding): _Yea_?

Silverbolt: I have arrived at the location that you mentioned, and found nothing except pieces of metal covered in ice which is easy to crumble, the decapitated body of Scorponok, and I have also detected the presence of someone we haven't encountered before.

Cheetor (responding): _Get a sample of the metal and the body and bring them back so Rhinox can examine them._

Silverbolt: Understood. Silverbolt out. 

****

Sometime later at the Axalon

All the Maximals are in a meeting to discuss the findings Silverbolt's discovery.

Rhinox: I have finished examining the metal shards, and I have found that they are the remains of Scorponok and that of Terrorsaur.

Rattrap: I guess Megatron finally got tired of their screw-ups and had someone get rid of them.

Silverbolt: No, I don't think so. I sensed someone else we haven't encountered yet.

Dinobot: Maybe it's a Maximal or Predacon.

Optimus: Doubt that, since we haven't detected any stasis pods for days now.

Rhinox: Another thing I found was that the ice covering the remains is liquid nitrogen.

Cheetor: Liquid Nitrogen? Isn't that the stuff that freezes things it touches almost instantly?

Rhinox: Yup and it also makes things easy to break.

Optimus: What about Scorponok? What caused him to be offlined?

Rhinox: From what I can tell, his spark was extinguished due to a great amount of energy.

Optimus (after some thought): From now on, we'll have to play it safe until we find out who's responsible, and also what their motives are.

Dinobot: Playing it safe isn't necessary, since Silverbolt only detected three.

Optimus: True but there could be a possibility that there could be more that we don't know about. We should warn Megatron of this, and tell him about Terrorsaur and Scorponok.

Rattrap: I doubt he would believe you.

Optimus: Hopefully he will.

Predacon Base

Megatron (on his command chair): Where are those idiots?! I haven't heard anything from them in hours!

Blackarachinia (on monitor duty): I am not picking them up on our sensors. Maybe they are up to something.

Megatron: While this could be the case with Terrorsaur, I just don't see it with Scorponok.

Blackarachnia: If that isn't it, then the Maximals might have done something with them.

Megatron: I don't think so, it isn't their style. We might be dealing with someone else.

Blackarachnia: The aliens? 

Magetron: No, we haven't detected any of their energy signatures. Instruct the rest of the Predacons on patrol to keep their scanners open for anything suspicious, and also for the whereabouts of Scorponok and Terrorsaur.

Just as he said this, the message from the Maximals came to their base.

Blackarachnia: Speaking of the Maximals, they are sending us a message. Should we answer?

Megatron: Of course! Maybe they have some information we can find useful.

Blackarachinia turns on the vid screen and we see Optimus on it.

Megatron (sarcastically): Primal, how nice to see you.

Optimus (sarcastically) : Wish I could say the same.

Megatron: What could be so important for you to contact us?

Optimus: We have found the bodies of Terrorsaur and Scorponok.

Megatron: And I suppose you had nothing to with their demise?

Optimus: Of course not! Unknown individuals did it. Would you like us to turn over their bodies?

Megatron: No need to do that. As far as I care, you can turn their bodies into scrap.

Optimus (angry): Why you uncaring . . .

Megatron (after turning the vid screen off): It seems we have a new threat to deal with.

Blackarachnia (who was listening) : So you believed him?

Megatron: Certainly, I doubt that the Maximals just decided to be merciless when dealing with us. Alert all Predacon units to keep their scanners on for anything suspicious.

Blackarachnia: Very well. 

****

In a ship named the Mirage

Blade: What were you able to get from the Predacon's memory?

Surge: The Predacons have found a mysterious golden disk made by aliens which they have encountered and that the Maximals are still functioning.

Blade: Anything else?

Surge: Yes, it seems that a Predacon has defected to the Maximals.

Blade: Fools! Don't they know that Predacons are always Predacons, no matter what side they are in!?

Surge: Should we pay the Maximals a visit?

Blade: No, not yet. First we must find out more, before we do anything else.

A figure stands in the shadows, listening to what had just been said. 

Blade: Ah, Specter, how nice of you to join us.

Specter: So when do we attack?

Blade: Patience, I will tell you when we will.

Specter (to himself): Whenever it is, I am gonna have to act fast. 

****

At the Axalon

Optimus: Any sign of the unknown attackers of Terrorsaur and Scorponok?

Rhinox (on monitor duty): Nothing.

Rattrap (who was there): I really hate these quiet times before the storm.

Cheetor (also there): And what is that supposed to mean?

Rattrap: What I mean, kid, is that they are up to something. 

Cheetor (cockily): Well, whatever it is, I know we'll be ready for it.

Rattrap: Kid, that attitude of yours is gonna get you into trouble some day.

Optimus: Okay you two, knock it off. Anyway, I came to ask if anyone knows where Silverbolt is.

Rattrap: What has the bird-dog done?

Optimus: Nothing, it's just that I can't seem to find him.

****

Sector Swite

Blackarachnia waits for Silverbolt in their new meeting place that they had decided to get, away from prying Maximals and Predacons.

Blackarachnia (sensing that someone is nearby): If that's you trying to scare me, Jojo, it's not working. 

Unknown (jumping out of the three he had been on): Too bad. Anyway, don't you know that it is dangerous for a female to be out by herself?

Blackarachnia (angry): I can take care of myself.

Unknown: Well, let's just see about that.

Specter (his voice cutting in): I didn't give you the order to engage the enemy.

Unknown: She had discovered me.

Specter: You showed yourself when she thought you were someone else. You could have ignored her.

Unknown: I got bored.

Specter (decloaking): No excuses. It seems we will have to deal with her due to your incompetence. 

Silverbolt (arriving on the scene): I don't think so, fiend!

Unknown: Looks like it is gonna be a fair fight after all.

Specter: Your energy signature is Maximal, therefore there is no need for us to fight. But this female Predacon must be dealt with. 

Silverbolt: You're going to have to come through me first!

Specter: I am only gonna give one you one last chance to leave....

Silverbolt: Noted and ignored.

Unknown (getting into fighting stance): Don't say we didn't warn you.

Part 2


	2. The New Threat Part 2

__

This story takes place some time after Bad Spark. Basically everything is the same, except that Terrorsaur and Scoponok didn't die when the transwarp wave hit, and the aliens haven't taken Tigatron and Airazor. All Beast Wars characters are property of Hasbro, Mainframe, and Alliance, but all others belong to me, the author. 

Author's Note: The ship's name of the new characters is named the Mirage_._

****

The New Threat

Pt. 2

Blackarachnia started to shoot her machine gun spider legs at Specter, who did not move out of the way. He instead just took the shots, which made some bullet holes.

Blood oozed out of the wounds that Blackarachnia had inflicted.

Blackarachnia (seeing this): You're organic?

Specter: Yes and no.

Specter acts by quickly moving forward and takes a swing at Blackarachnia, which she avoids and responds by throwing a kick. Specter blocked the kick and countered with another punch that hit her.

Blackarachnia: Don't you know that you aren't supposed to strike a lady?

Specter: You are no lady.

Blackarachnia was furious at that comment, and charged right in with a sidekick. Specter blocked this and followed up with a punch, which Blackarachnia blocked since she expected it.

Specter: I don't have time for this.

Specter turns on his cloaking device and turns invisible.

Blackarachnia: Coward! Show yourself and fight me! 

Specter: As much as I would like to fight fair, I just don't have time for it.

He begins to hit Blackarachnia as she tries to adjust her vision frequency in the hopes that she'll be able to see him, but to no avail. Soon, she is knocked unconscious. 

****

Meanwhile

The unidentified adversary pulls out two guns and starts to shoot at Silverbolt, who takes cover behind a tree. Seeing this he shoots at a nearby tree causing the weapon discharge to ricochet off the tree and hits Silverbolt. Quickly taking advantage of Silverbolt's quick downtime after the Maximal was hit, the adversary runs to where Silverbolt is.

Unknown: Now you know why they call me Ricochet.

He then proceeds to shoot Silverbolt repeatedly, until Specter arrives.

Specter: Stop what you're doing, and let's go.

Ricochet: Why? 

Specter: Because they might have reinforcements coming.

Ricochet: I doubt that.

Specter: Even so, we should go just in case.

Ricochet: In that case, I should finish him right now. 

Specter (annoyed): I said, let's go.

Ricochet ignores Specter's last comment and is about to shoot Silverbolt, when suddenly Specter makes his wrist blades come out and cuts Ricochet's head off. Ricochet's body slumps to the ground and Specter promptly smashes the head.

Silverbolt (recovering): Why?

Specter: He disobeyed orders. I suggest you go before my companions come.

Silverbolt: Not without Blackarachnia.

Specter (pointing): Fine. She is over there.

Silverbolt (angry): YOU KILLED HER!

Specter: No, I didn't. She is just unconscious, but she will not be for long if you don't take her and go -NOW.

Silverbolt, not saying anything more, picks up Blackarachnia and departs. 

Sometime later, after quickly making Ricochet's death seem that it was due to an attack done by someone else besides himself, Specter was joined by his companions.

Blade: So, when you got here, he was like this?

Specter: Yes.

Blade: Did you see anyone? 

Specter: No.

Blade (after thinking): It seems that there was a battle, and knowing how impatient he was, he must have decided to fight early. Did you tell him to wait for you?

Specter: Yes, but obviously he didn't listen to me.

Blade: Well then, there is no use in looking into this any further, so let's just take his body for proper disposal and plan our next move.

****

Later, at the Axalon

After Blackarachnia had woken up while Silverbolt had been carrying her away from Specter, they a brief conversation about what happened. Eventually, they had decided to go back to their respected bases for repairs.

Rattrap (seeing Silverbolt come in): Where…What happened to you?

Silverbolt: I'll explain at the daily meeting.

Later on at the meeting, a repaired Silverbolt tells all the Maximals present, including Airazor and Tigertron, what happened, except, of course, the part of being with Blackarachnia.

Optimus: Did he say what he wanted? 

Silverbolt: No, but I got the impression that it is nothing friendly.

Dinobot: I say that we should prepare for battle!

Optimus: Whoever he is, he has not shown any hostilities against us.

Dinobot: Yes, but his companions could be the ones responsible for the destruction of Scorponok and Terrorsaur, and who is to say that we are not next on their list?

Optimus: Let's not jump to conclusions. What happened to them might have been in self-defense. But just in case, everyone should not go alone in their scout patrols. This includes you, Silverbolt.

Silverbolt: Yes, sir.

Rhinox: In the meantime, I'll make sure that all the defense systems are working correctly. I have a feeling we might need them.

****

At the Predacon Base

Megatron has heard the report Blackarachnia had given to him about her run-in with the ones that killed Terrorsaur and Scorponok. Of course, Blackarachnia had left out the part about being with Silverbolt, who Megatron suspects she was with at the time. 

Megatron: So the ones responsible for Terrorsaur's and Scorponok's demise are organic?

Blackarachnia: Yes.

Megatron: Do you have any other information that can be useful?

Blackarachnia: No.

Megatron: No matter. I have a feeling that we'll know soon enough why they are here and who they are.

****

Meanwhile, at the _Mirage_

Blade: Are the preparations ready?

Surge: Yes.

Blade: Excellent. When this is all over, every Predacon, Maximal, Autobot and Decepticon on Cybertron will regret what they have done to us.

Frost: I say it is payback time.

Specter: Yeah. _I guess it is now or never_, he thinks afterwards.

Blade: We'll attack the Maximals first, since they have stolen back the golden disk from the Predacons. After this, we shall dispose of the Predacons as well.

****

Later, at the Axalon

Dinobot (on monitor duty): We should not be sitting here, just waiting to be attacked! We should go out and take the fight to the enemy!

Rattrap (also on monitor duty): Didn't you hear the boss monkey when he said that they have done nothing so far to show us that they are hostile?

A big explosion is heard outside, and it causes the ship to shake.

Rattrap: He could be wrong, though.

Cheetor (coming into the bridge with the rest of the Maximals): What the spotted heck was that?!

Rattrap (sarcastically): Well, kid, if you haven't noticed by now, we are under attack.

Rhinox (now at the console): Scanners do not detect anything out there!

Another blast hits the Axalon.

Silverbolt: They must have a ship with cloaking ability!

Rattrap (sarcastically): Thanks for pointing the obvious, bird dog.

****

On the _Mirage_

Blade: That should get their attention. Now, let's decloak and prepare to go outside and fight.

Surge: Yes, sir!

The _Mirage_ slowly becomes visible when the cloaking ability is turned off. A side door is opened and nine figures drop to the ground below. The Maximals, seeing this, come out.

Optimus: I don't know who you are, but there is no need for us to fight!

Blade: Ah,but there is, you see. Your ancestors left our planet in ruins and caused many deaths. Now it is time to return the favor, once we have the golden disk that is in your possession. 

Optimus: I do not know what you are talking about but we should discuss this before it gets out of hand.

Blade: Too late for that! Troops, attack!

The Maximals and the opposing side start to fight each other. 

Rattrap quickly shoots one of the nearest enemies but sees that whenever his opponent takes damage, it heals quickly.

Enemy (after healing): Was that your best? I didn't even feel a thing; not that I could in the first place!

Rattrap: Let's see if you feel THIS!

Rattrap takes out some fusion grenades in his wrist compartment and throws them at Pyro who moves out of the way. He still gets injured due to the blast wave caused by the grenade. Immediately after that, his injures heal.

Rattrap: Oh, boy.

Pyro: Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy. 

Pyro starts to shoot fire from his wrist-mounted flame-throwers at Rattrap.

Rattrap (dodging the fire): Oh great, an Inferno wanna-be.

Pyro quickly moves in and punches Rattrap in the face, sending him falling to the ground, and is ready to fire at Rattrap when a sword thrusts through his back, impaling him.

Specter pulls his sword out, and Pyro falls to the ground.

Rattrap (still on the ground, bewildered): Thanks.

Specter: No problem. 

Pyro, in the meantime, heals and stands.

Pyro (angrily): Why you...

Blade (seeing what happened): What do you think you're doing?!

Specter: What does it look like?

Blade: Are you an idiot!? Don't you know what his kind did to our planet?!

Specter: Of course I do, but I also know that it was not his entire race's fault. If it weren't for his ancestors, there would not be anything left on our planet.

Blade: His ancestors are what caused the planet to almost be destroyed! As well as for the deaths of many!

Specter: True but it could have been worse if not for the Autobots stopping the Decepticons.

Rattrap: What in the name of Gouda are you two talking about?!

Specter and Blade: Shut up! 

Blade (taking out his wrist swords): Enough of this. Prepare to die, traitor.

Specter (taking out his wrist swords): Been there, done that.

Blade slashes at Specter, who blocks his attack and then follows it up with a kick to the midsection, sending Blade a few feet back.

****

Earlier, at the Predacon Base 

Inferno (on monitor duty): Royalty, the Maximals are having a battle by their base!

Megatron: Our new guests are keeping the Maximals busy. This the perfect opportunity to get the golden disk back. Inferno, alert the other Predacons; tell them we are going to raid the Maximal base.

Inferno: As you command, Royalty.

Back at the Axalon

After being pushed back, Blade moves forward and swings his sword in a downward motion. Specter blocks this and swings his sword at his enemy's head, but Blade blocks this attack. Blade proceeds to head-butts his opponent, sending Specter reeling backwards. Specter recovers quickly, and is about to do his next move, when an explosion is heard.

Specter: What was that?

Blade: How should I know!

Specter: If it wasn't you, or the Maximals, than that must mean it is the-

Blade (cutting him off): -Predacons.

The Predacons start to shoot at the Axalon's shields until the shields are disabled.

Megatron: Now is our chance, yessss.

Megatron shoots at the Axalon, and makes a big enough hole for him to enter through.

Megatron: Predacons, keep the Maximals and our new guests busy, while I get the golden disk.

Blade: We were here for that first, you overgrown gecko.

Megatron (entering the Axalon): To quote an old human saying, "Finders keepers, losers weepers." 

Optimus (who was busy fighting): Someone must stop him from getting the disk! 

Specter runs into the Axalon, closely followed by Blade.

****

Inside the Axalon Bridge

Megatron walks towards the disk's containment field, and is about to get the artifact, when he hears footsteps coming towards him. He quickly turns around, and is about to fire, when he sees that there is nothing behind him. Dismissing the interruption, he once again is about to reach for the disks, when he is punched in the face.

Specter (cloaked): That disk is not yours.

Blade (coming in): I agree. It is ours.

Megatron: I do not know who you are, but I will not let you prevent my greatest triumph! 

Blade: Sorry, but I will.

Blade swings his sword at Megatron, who tries to block black the attack with his tail cannon, but it gets sliced in two. Specter decloaks and hits him from behind. Dinobot and Cheetor come in while this is happening.

Megatron (seeing he is outnumbered): It seems victory is yours for now.

Megatron quickly gets on the lift, and is lowered down.

Megatron: Predacons, retreat! We will achieve victory another day.

The Predacons leave the scene quickly, leaving only the Maximals to fight only Blade's troops.

Blade: Now there is no competition to get the disk.

Specter: No, but I will stop you from getting it.

Blade: I see you still haven't changed your mind.

Blade is about to attack, when Cheetor shoots him. It only did slight damage, however, which healed immediately. Taking the advantage, Specter grabs Blade and throws him down the open turbo lift.

Blade (down on the floor): I hate to say it, but troops, retreat!

Reluctantly, his troops listen, and start to depart.

Blade (as he is leaving): You are just delaying the inevitable! 

Optimus (coming up to Specter): I don't know who you are or why you chose to help us, but thanks for the assistance. 

Specter (putting away his weapons) : My code name is Specter and there is no need to do that.

Rattrap: And your real name would be..?

Specter: My human name was John Evans.

Cheetor: What? If you are humans, then why were your friends attacking us? 

Specter: They aren't my friends, and the reason as to why is a long one. I will tell you it sometime later, but for now, I must go.

Cheetor: I am doubtful they'll let you come back to their base.

Specter: Who says anything about going back with them? I was thinking of finding a place to stay at.

Optimus: You're welcome to stay here, if you want.

Dinobot: Optimus, this could be a trick.

Silverbolt: I don't think so. He assisted me when one of his former allies attacked me and he was given no choice but to use lethal force to stop him.

Rattrap: Besides, we did take a chance with you, Lizard Lips.

Dinobot responds by making a growling noise.

Optimus: Please accept our offer as a way to thank you.

Specter (after thinking about it for a while): Very well. There are also some things that I must tell you.

Optimus: That can wait. First, we put any injured Maximals in the CR chamber, after which we'll have a proper introduction.

Specter agrees and starts to help those that are injured get to the CR chamber. After everyone is repaired, he introduces himself to those that had not met him yet. After this, he was issued some quarters, which he didn't really need, except for when he had to regain his strength, or when he wanted to be alone. 

Specter lays down on his bed, and starts to think about the day's events.

Specter (to himself): Well, I completed the first step, but what do I do now?

He thought about that but could come up with nothing except that he was gonna have to find out what to do when the time comes. And he had the feeling that he would find out soon enough.

****


End file.
